Abhrika's & DaReya's trip to Shimla
by SweetFairy17
Summary: well, I wrote this story which include the sweet trip of lovely couples of CID to shimla on Christmas vacations... its divided into many chapters. i am sure you will love it a lot. specially the abhrika & dareya pair lovers. Do leave a review after reading.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Daya & abhijeet, sitting near a computer and arguing on a situation.**_

_**Freddy wonders wat is wrong with them, so he go near them & try asking them..)**_

**Freddy:** daya sir, abhijeet sir kya baat hai ? Aur aap dono kis baat pe behes kar rahe hai..?

**Abi:** _(puts hand over freddy's shoulder & says)_ freddy, wo kya hai na, kitne saal huye hum chuttiyo par nahi gaye..

**Daya:** _(joins them by standing on other side & says)_ toh hum log soch rahe the ki kyun na iss bar hum chale..

_**(Freddy gets excited..)**_

**Adi:** ha aur pichle baar toh hum log tere gav me aye the na, par waha b kisi case k chakkar me hum kul k chuttiya enjoy nahi kar paye the..

**Freddy:** toh phir se chalenge sir.. Iss bar

**Daya:** nahi yaar iss bar hum log hil station pe jane k bare me soch rahe hai..

**Freddy:** ap dono ne ACP sab se baat ki, iss bare me?

**Adi:** arey marwana chahte ho?

**Freddy:** kyun sir..?

**Adi:** arey yaar, agar hum log acp se puchenge toh wo bolega _(stands like how acp stands n talk like ACP)_  
><strong><em>"Yaha pe khoon pe khoon ho rahe hai aur tum dono ko chuttiya chahiye? Case kaun tum dono ka baap solve karega?"<em>**

**_(& mean while ACP enters and says...)_**

**ACP:** kiska baap kya karega abhijeet?

**Abi:** kuch nahi sir, aisehi..

**ACP:** asehi kya? Baat kya hai ? Daya tum batao..

**Daya:** kuch nahi sir.. Wo.. Wo yeh.

**ACP**_ (says angrily)_: yeh wo kya? Yeh tum dono mhujse kya chupane ki koshish kar rahe ho?  
>Abijeet baat kya hai?<p>

**Abi:** _(says naughtily)_ sir.. Yeh freddy chutthiyo par jana chahta hai..

**Daya:** _(continues)_ toh hum log usse bol rahe the ki case kaun tera baap solve karega?

**ACP:** kyun freddy? Yeh dono sach bol rahe hai.. Ya phir yeh tum dono ki chal hai... Kyun Daya..?

**Daya:** ha.. par.. woh.. yeh.. sir aap yeh abhijeet se puccho... batao abhijeet... _(& they give some wiered expressions to each other)_

_**(ACP looks at both of them angrily...)**_

**Abhijeet:** ha sir.. wo actually hum log shimla jane ka soach rahe the... matlab kitne saal huye sir hum log silf khooni aur laasho k piche pade rehte hai... kudh k liye time hi nahi hai.. aakri baar kab chutthiya enjoy kiye the wo b yaad nahi hai...

**ACP:** yeh baat kehne k liye tum log mhujse daar rahe the? (duo puts their head down)... ha abhijeet baat to tum sahi keh rahe ho.. mhuje b yeh kayal aya tha kal raat, ki tum logo ko iss bar kahi bhej du chutthiyo par...

**Abhijeet:** iska matlab aapne hum logo ko jane ki permission de di?

**ACP:** Ha, par ek shart par...

**Daya:** woh kya sir...?

**ACP:** Agli baar agar aisi koi naat hai toh tum dono sidhe mhujse baat karoge...

**Abhijeet** _(loos at daya & smile)_: ha sir.. par kaam kaun...

**ACP:** wo hum log sambal lege... waise kaun kaun ja rahe hai...?

**Abhijeet:** main, daya, tarika ji aur...

**ACP:** Daya tumari shreya nahi ja rahi hai tum logo k saat?

**Daya:** sir... aap b... aap ko kaise pata chala?

**ACP:** Arey gadho.. baap hu main tum dono ka, main nahi samjunga toh kaun samjega?

_**(daya totally embarrassed... & puts his head down.. speechless... abhijeet & ACP look at him & blush... as they see him feeling shy)**_

**ACP:** daya.. ab aisehi ladki jaise sharmayega ya jane ki tayari b karega? abhijeet...

**Abhijeet:** ji sir..

**ACP:** Tickets book kar li ya nahi?

**Abhijeet:** ji nahi sir.. woh apse bina puche kaise karunga.. main abi jake kar leta hu... waise sir apse ek madad chahiye thi...

**ACP:** ha batao...

**Abhijeet:** woh sir... tarika ji... wo salunke saab tarika ji ko chutthiya nahi dega... sir aap...

**ACP:** Ha ha ha ha... ha ha thik hai gabrao maat, salunke ko main sambal lunga.. agar wo tarika ka boss hai toh kya hua? main uska boss hu...

**abhijeet:** thank you sir...

**ACP:** thik hai.. thik hai... daya...

**Daya:** ji sir...

**ACP:** Shreya ko bataya?

**Daya:** nahi sir, abi call kar leta hu...

**ACP:** Ha jaldi karo, usse uske gar walo ko b batana hai na, jaldi karo... aur freddy tum... tum kyun nahi jate smitha ko leke?

**Freddy:** _(surprisingly)_ sir, main... nahi sir.. iss bar daya sir aur abhijeet sir ko jane do, dr. tarika aur shreya k saat.. kuch waqt alag se guzarne do...

**ACP:** freddy... tum b na.. yeh dono hamesha tuje phasate hai par phir b tum unpe apni jaan chidakte ho na...?

**Freddy:** ACP sir, wo dono mere bhayi jaise... inke tang karne se mera din guzarta hai...

**ACP:** _(& they both of them laugh )_ ha ha ha...


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Day...Morning...**

_**(Daya and abhijeet in the car, going to pick shreya & tarika... Abhijeet notices daya driving car a bit faster as compared to before, hence abhijeet try to ask him...)**_

**Abhijeet:** Daya yaar gadhi thoda dheere se chalao yaar... mere baal kyun karab kar rahe ho?

**Daya:** _(lowers the speed as he is damn confused surprised wat abhijeet said..)_ bal? kya? tum kab se apne baalo ki itni care karne lage?

**Abhijeet:** Abi se... kher chodo yeh sab baatein... waise tum aaj itni tez gadi kyun chala rahe ho? shreya se milne ki itni bekarari ho rahi hai?

**daya:** _(surprisingly ask)_ ab shreya kaha se beech me ayi? waise abhijeet aaj kitne dino se hum logo ko chutthi mili hai na... main toh uss pal ka itazar kar raha hu ki kab hum log shimla pohchege... kab main...

**Abhijeet:** ha kab tum shreya se miloge...!

**daya:** abhijeet, tumhe roz koi na koi bahana milta hai na meri tang kichne k liye...

**abhijeet:**_ (laughs)_ ha ha ha... main tumari nahi toh aur kiski tang kichunga... _(gets a bit emotional)_ mera iss duniya mein silf tum hi toh ho..

_**daya: **__(tries to pull his leg & cheer him up as he becomes sad)_ silf main...? aur tarika ji ka kya?

_**Abhijeet:**_ abbbb.. tarika hai.. woh b hai... _(tries to change the topic)_ waise sh..shreya hai kaha? aah rahi hai na...? aur usko bola na tumne bahar wait karne k liye... ya main call karke bolu?

Daya: ha aah rahi hai... maine bol diya usse... tum rehne do...

**Abhijeet:** accha.. tumne usse baat kab ki? tum toh kal raat bureau mein the na?

**Daya:** ha gar jane k baad uske itne sare miss call the isliye maine phone kiya tha usse...

**Abhijeet:** _(tries to tease daya)_ Ahemmmm.. kaal raat ha... Ahemmm... Ahem..mm...

**Daya:** abhijeet agar tumara gala saf karke ho gaya toh tumari tarika ji ko call karke puchoge ki woh kaha pr hai...? waise b hum log already late ho gaye hai.. shreya ko b lene k liye jana hai na...

**Abhijeet:** _(becomes a bit serious)_ ha .. ha ek min abhi puch leta hu.. _(& he calls tarika ji)_  
><strong>(On phone...)<strong>  
><em>Hello tarika ji...<em>  
><em>kaha pe ho..?<em>  
><em>accha sunno.. hum log tumare gar k paas pohochne wale hai, tum apna saman leke gate k bahar intazar karna... hum 5 min mein pochoche...<em>

_**(& at they reach at tarika's place... tarika in her casuals waiting outside with the bag.. hellos them...)**_

**tarika:** hello daya...

**daya:** hello tarika

**tarika:** hi abhijeet...

**abhijeet** _(smilingly)_: hi tarika ji... kaisi ho?

**tarika:** main thik hu.. tim batao...

**abhijeet:** main b pehle se thik hu...

**_(as they chit chat, greet each other, daya watch over them & blush... & finally tell abhijeet to get down & put her bags at the back of the car...)_**

**Daya:** Ahemmm... agar tum dono ka hogaya toh kya abhijeet tum tarika ji ki madadh karoge saman picche rakne k liye... ya main karu?

**Abhijeet: **_(confused & gets down in hurry) _abbb.. sorry.. main karta hu.. ek sec...

_**(& both of them keep their bags behind & tarika sits at back... )**_

**Abhijeet:** sambal k tarika ji...

**Daya: **_(tries to pull his leg)_ Abhijeet tum kudh picche kyun nahi jate usse sambalne k liye?

**_(tarika sitting at back, smiles by listening duo's talk...)_**

**Abhijeet:** _(embarrassed)_ ha.. abb.. aheemmm... nahi.. ch..challo daya... shreya tumara intazaar kar rahi hogi.. jaldi challo...

_**(& they move on... as they make fun of each other, laugh, talk, pull each others legs... tarika ask daya surprisingly & she feels he is missing shreya...)**_

**Tarika:** waise daya ek baat puchu?

**Daya:** ha puccho...

**Tarika:** yum shreya ko propose kab kar rahe ho?

**Daya:** _(embarrassed at tarika's question & he is so shy that he only blush)_ m..ma...main...

**Abhijeet:** Dekha tarika ji.. bola tha na tujhe ki agar shreya k barem mein puccho toh iska system hang ho jata hai... kyun daya? bolti bandh...?

**Daya:** accha... tum mhuje aise bol rahe hai jaise tumne yeh kiya hai.. tumne toh tarika ji ko abi tak propose nahi kiya hai... pehle tum kyun nahi kar lete?

**Abhijeet:** yaar daya.. ab ...m...main...meri baat kaha se beech mein aah gayi?

**Daya:** kyun? sari hawa nikal gayi na?

**_(Abhijeet totally embarrassed... puts his head down & tarika unable to control her smile... & she too puts her head down, as daya look at her...)_**

**Abhijeet:** ch..challo daya.. K..kafi D..dher ho gayi hai tumari shreya tumara intazaar kar rahi hogi.

**_(tarika & daya laughing on poor abhijeet's situation.)_**

**Daya:** _(still blushing)_ ha ha q nahi.. Challo..

_(& daya starts the car as thy make a move to shreya's house..)_

**Daya:** tarika, zara shreya ko call karke bolo ki hum log 2-3 min mein uske yaha pohoch jayege,

**Tarika:** ji daya, abi karti hu..

**Daya:** abhijeet flight kitne bhaje ki hai...

_(& tarika dial a call to shreya..)_  
><em>...Hello shreya,<em>  
><em>Hum tumare gar k pass pohochne wale hi hai...)<em>

**Abhijeet:** 12:00 ki hai.. Tumne sab chize layi hai na

**Daya:** ha yaar.. Woh to accha hua kal raat shreya ne yaad kiya warna..

**Abhijeet:** warna tum bhul jate... Yaar daya ab tumhe shreya mili iska matlab yeh nahi ki tum sab chize uske kande pe dalke aram karo.. Heinn.. _(Daya blush)_

**Daya:** aisi koi baat nahi abhijeet, kam k wajah se bhool gaya tha..

**Abhijeet:** ha... Pata hai mhuje..

_**(& after a while tarika keeps the call & says to daya..)**_

**Tarika:** daya, shreya nahi aah rahi hai..  
><strong><em>(She blinks an eye to abhijeet as she try to irritate daya..)<em>**

**Daya:** kya? Par kyun? Wo thik to hai na..

**Tarika:** ha daya, wo thik hai..

**Daya:** toh..? Ek sec main usse abi call karke puchta hu.._ (& daya was suppose to dial the call &..)_

**Tarika:** _(...stops daya..) r_ukho daya.. Gabrao maat, woh bahar hum sabi logo ka wait kar rahi hai, Main toh bass mazak kar rahi thi..  
>Kyun daya? Darr gaye the na?<p>

**Daya:** tarika... _(Takes a deep breath)_ tumne toh meri adhi jaan nikal hi di.. Tum b iss abhijeet k saat reh kar shaithan ban gayi ho...

_**(& they all started laughing... Daya starts driving the car very fastly as it was almost time up.. & thy have to pick up shreya at her house..**_  
><em><strong>As thy reach her house, they find shreya standing with bags in her hand outside her house..)<strong>_

**Daya:** _(stops the car right infront of her)_ hi shreya kaisi ho?

**Shreya:** main thik hu aur aap..?

**Daya:** ha main b.. Sorry shreya apko zyada intazar karna padha..

**Shreya:** its ok daya... Main toh apka zindagi bar intazar kar sakti hu..

**Daya:** _(looks at shreya very sweetly.. & says inside)_ "janta hu shreya, par ab bas.. Main ab tujhe aur itazaar karne nahi dunga.. Yeh mera wada hai shreya tumse.."

**Shreya:** kya hua daya? Tum mhuje aise kyun dekh rahe ho..?

**Daya:** _(tries to look sumwher else)_ k..kuch nahi.. Tum yeh bag do main picche dalke atha hu..

_**(& he grab the bag from her hands & go at back.. Shreya follows him)**_

**Shreya:** Daya.. Aap rehne do main kar lungi..

_**(& she tries to grab bag from daya's hand & their hands touch each others hands.. & there starts a cute ishq wala love scene with a sweet music in the background.. They just look at each other until abhrika interrupts..)**_

**Abhrika together:** ahemm.. Ahemmm..

**Abhijeet:** Daya,agar tum dono ka ho gaya toh challe?

**Tarika:** aur shreya kuch romance shimla k liye b bacha k rakna.. Kam ayega..

**_(Shreya embarrassed puts her head down by just blushing..)_**

**Daya:** shreya tum andhar jake bheto.. Main yeh bandh karke atha hu..

**Shreya:** ji Daya..._ (& she go and sit on back sit near Tarika..)_

**_(Daya close the back door and start driving the car as they make their way towards the airport.. Abhijeet notices Daya driving the car but he is looking at shreya from the rare view mirror..)_**

**Abhijeet:** Daya.. Tum shreya ko baad main dekna.. Abi jaldi se hum logo ko airport pohochna hai..

_**(Daya a bit shy, puts his head down..& abhijeet continues..)**_  
>Shimla pohochne k baad pure din raat dekte rehna shreya ko... Heinnn..<p>

**Daya:** Abhijeet, tum b na...

_**(& they all laugh again at daya & shreya fully blushing..)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Finally they reach to the airport & daya parks the car in the parking area & inform freddy.. They were already too late & it was almost 11:50 am as the flight was at 12:05 pm.. All four of them make a quick rush inside the airport & check their tickets & move on.. Abhrika walking together infront & dareya following them.. They enter the aeroplane & abhijeet quickly sit besides tarika & poor daya has no option but to sit near shreya.. Back of abhrika..)**_

_**(Daya finds shreya a bit uncomfortable so he ask her...)**_

**Daya:** shreya, are u comfortable?

**Shreya:** ji daya.. Kyun? Kya hua?

**Daya:** kuch nahi..

**Shreya:** aap bohot kush lag rahe ho daya, kya baat hai?

**Daya:** kuch nahi shreya bass itne dino baat chutti mili hai aur hum log kahi durr ja rahe hai, yeh sunh kar mere maan mein ek ajeeb si kushi hai..

**Shreya:** ha daya.. Yeh baat b hai.. Mere maan mein b ek ajeeb sa ehsaas hai, ek intazaar.. Ek chahat si hai...

**Daya:** _(blush at her by looking at her)_ kaisi chahat..?

**Shreya:** pata nahi daya.. Yeh pehli baar ho raha hai mere saat..

**Daya:** gabrao maat.. Sab thik hoga..

**Shreya:** _(smile)_ ji.. Daya, aap aaram karo na, kafi thak chuke hoge na aap..?

**Daya:** arey rehne do, bas dhedh gante ka toh safar hai..

**Shreya:** phir b daya.. Main apko force nahi karungi..  
>Waise daya, aagey kya chal raha hai?<p>

**_(& they have some drinks in the flight as the waitress come to serve them..)_**

**Daya:** pata nahi... Abhijeet k saat unsi tarika ji hai na toh main disturb karke pitne ki risk nahi lunga..

**Shreya:** _(laughs at daya's point..)_

_**(& They talk, have fun.. & finally daya falls asleep.. Shreya reading the magazine, notices daya's head resting on her shoulder.. Shreya, gently.. Puts shawl over him as he might feel cold.**_.)

_(Abhijeet turns back to say something.. But shreya stops him to speak loudly..)_

**Abhijeet:** _(by turning back towards daya)_ daya..

**Shreya:** _(stops him)_ dheere abhijeet bhaiyya..  
>Daya soh raha hai<p>

**Abhijeet:** _(he notice daya sleeping peacefully on her shoulder & smiles at shreya & sit back..)_

**Tarika:** kya hua abhijeet..? Tum aise muskura kyun rahe ho?

**Abhijeet:** tarika ji.. tumne picche ka nazara dekha hai ?

**Tarika:** nahi... _(looks back & blush..)_ Lucky shreya...!  
>thank god! daya tumare jaisa nahi hai.. warna bechari shreya b mere jaise tadap rahi hoti...<p>

**abhijeet:** heinnn..? tumare jaise?

**tarika:** ha.. aur nahi toh kya?  
>pyaar toh karte ho.. par pyaar ka izhaar toh bohot durr ki baat hai... Romance tak karne nahi atha..<p>

**Abhijeet:**_ (very naughtily)_ accha.._ (laughs..)_ tarika ji... you are very naughty...

**tarika:** _(dont say anything but only blush by giving killer expressions to abhijeet)_

**_(Meanwhile, Daya wakes up & kinds Abhrika arguing with each other on some matter... so he peeps in-front... & ask..)_**

**Daya:** kya hua abhijeet? tum dono kiss baat par behes kar rahe ho?

**Abhijeet:** _(try to say something but tarika interrupts...)_

**tarika:** Daya, sach mein shreya bohot hi lucky hai, jisse tum jaisa pyar karne wala mila hai...

**Daya:** _(quit surprised.. looks at Abhijeet & then tarika & says...)_ kyun? yeh abhijeet tumse pyar nahi karta kya? wo toh mhujse b agey hai...

**tarika:** ha daya... pyar toh karta hai.. par izhar karne se darta hai.. yeh toh _**"I LOVE YOU "**_tak nahi bol paya...

_**(abhijeet is shy & embarrassed... puts his head down & blush... Meanwhile shreya wakes up & she also peeps along with daya & try to pull leg of abhrika..)**_

**daya: **_(shockingly with naughty expression)_ Kyun abhijeet? yeh tarika ji jo bol rahi hai wo sahi hai kya?

**abhijeet:** D..daya.. tum toh meri baat samja karo...  
><em>(gets close to daya)<em> yaar... mhujme itni himmat nahi hai...

**daya:** kya baat kar rahe ho?  
>mhuje toh himmat tumse mile hai..<p>

_**(& daya blinks eye to shreya & tarika)**_

**abhijeet:** yaar... yeh.. yeh.. kya baat kar rahe ho? tu...tumm.. meri tang maat kiccha karo yaar..

**daya:** toh kya pura kicchu?

**abhijeet:**_ (smiles by giving cute expression)_ daya.. tum b na...

**_(& all starts laughing at poor abhijeet...)_**

**shreya:** dont worry tarika, abhijeet b tumse bohot pyar karta hai... aur ek din woh uska izhaar zaroor karenge... (looks at abhijeet) kyun abhijeet bhaiyya...?

**Abhijeet:** dekha? dekha tum dono ne? meri pyari behein hi mhuje sahi se samajti hai.. warna tum dono toh...

**_(& there was the announcement, regarding the departure of the flight... all four of them freshen up them selves and get ready for the departure... &..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_finally... they were in Chandigarh... after the 2 and half hour journey... all get down from the flight on the Chandigarh airport and walk towards the exit door... abhijeet & daya together in front followed by Shreya & tarika...)_**

**Abhijeet:** arey daya tum sab log yahi raho main bahar jake gadhi ka intazar karke ata hu...

**daya:** arey.. rukho.. mera dost aah raha hai hum sab ko lene k liye.. uska guest house hai shimla mein... woh yaha Chandigarh mein rehta hai, aur uska woh gar khali rehta hai... hum log waha aram se 3-4 din k liye reh sakte hai...

**abhijeet: **challo... acchi baat hai... par hai kaha tumara dost...?

daya: yahi kahi hoga.. rukho main usse call karke dekta hu..**_ (& he try to dial a call for his friend & someone from side ways tap his shoulder... daya turns towards him & find his friend Rohit...)_** Arey Rohit.. kaise ho tum?

**Rohit:** arey daya main thik hu.. tum batao.. kaise ho? anne mein koi taklif toh nahi huyi na?

**Daya:** arey nahi nahi.. sab aram se hua.._ (& look towards the 3 & says..)_ Rohit.. yeh mere dost hai.. yeh Abhijeet, Yeh dr. tarika, aur yeh shreya hai... hum sab ek saat kam karte hai... & guys.. yeh Rohit hai, mera dost...

**Rohit:**_ (looks at all of them & greet them..)_ Hello everyone...  
>challo daya.. hum sab jaldi se nikalte hai... aur 4 gante ka safar hai... agar mausam karab hua toh yahi rukna padega...<p>

**Daya:** ha ha.. challo.. sab log.. jaldi challo...

_**(& all make a quick move towards rohits car & sit... daya infront & tarika, abhijeet & shreya at back... & it was almost 3:00...)**_

_**on the way...to shimla (himachal pradesh)**_

**abhijeet:** waise Rohit... yeh Chandigarh se shimla kitna kilometer hai...?

**Rohit:** 114 Km...

**abhijeet:** kya? itna dhur...

**Rohit:** isliye bata raha hu.. aap sab log kuch dher aram karo... warna aur tak jayege...

**Daya:** abhijeet.. tum aram karo... waise b tum flight mein b aram nahi kar rahe the... aur tak jaogey... main hu na..

**Abhijeet:** par daya...

**daya:** par war kuch nahi.. tum aram karo... yeh dono toh pehle se hi so gayi hai...

_**(& they all have a small nap... & daya still awake... talk to his friend whom he met after a long time & also enjoy the beauty of shimla... others to wake up & have fun in the car... & **_  
><em><strong>at 7:00 they reach at the guest house which is situated on a hill in shimla... )<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_(All of them get down as they reach the guest house... & all are damn happy & excited coz of the pleasant whether..)_**

**Rohit:** _(hand of the key to daya)_ yeh lo daya.. Gar ki chabbi.. Maine sab chizze gar mein rakhi hai.. Agar kisi cheez ki zaroorat pade toh call kar dena..

**Daya:** thik hai... Par tum rukhega nahi?

**Rohit:** i am so sorry daya.. mhuje kisi party mein jana hai... Aur already bohot dher ho chuki hai..

**Daya:** koi baat nahi.. Tum aram se chalo.. Par bhabi ji ko leke milne zaroor ana..

**Rohit:** thik hai.. Challo.. Ab  
>main nikalta hu.. Bye.. Everybody.. Take care...<p>

_**(& they greet him bye..& he leaves the place..**_  
><em><strong>Daya open the door &amp; every one enter the house as it was too cold outside..)<br>Tarika & shreya move upstairs.. & daya and abhijeet lye on the sofa in the sitting room..)**_

**Tarika** _(inside the room look around the room n says to shreya)_: Shreya... kamre sach mein acche hai..

**Shreya:** _(sits on the soft bed)_ ha... Gar b bohot accha hai..  
>Waise tarika, hum logo ko kitne dino baad chuthi mili hai na..<br>Kitna accha lag raha hai..

**Tarika:** ha shreya.. Rozz khooni, khoon, murdo se aaj fursaat mil gayi..

**_(Abhijeet enters the room..)_**

**Abhijeet** _(with both the hands in pocket)_: ahemmm.. hello tarika ji..

**Tarika:** hi abhijeet.. Kya hua? Aur Daya kaha hai?

**Abhijeet:** _(by walking towards tarika)_ daya hai.. Bhaju wale kamre mein..

**Shreya: ** _(feels tht she should go away now & should give them some privacy)_  
>Tarika.. Main kamre mein jati hu.. Shayed daya ko meri zaroorat hogi..<p>

**Tarika:** thik hai shreya..

_(& she leaves the room & abhijeet lock the door from inside..)_

**Tarika:**_ (nervous as abhijeet coming towards him)_ abhijeet.. M..main.. Nicche ja rahi hu... Aap logo ko bhuk lagi hogi.. Kuch phakake lati hu..  
><em><strong>(&amp; she take a step twrds the door bt abhijeet hold her hand.. &amp; pull her twrds him &amp; they fall on the bed.. &amp; thier face close to each others face...)<strong>_

**Tarika:** abhijeet.. Please.. Tum chahte kya ho? (Asks naughtily) Irade kya hai tumare...?

**Abhijeet:** irade toh nhek hai.. Tarika ji..

**Tarika:** _(try to get up..)_ abhijeet.. tum b na.. Chal haat.. Jane do mhuje.. Warna..

**Abhijeet:** _(hold her more tight)_ warna kya?  
>Subah daya ko bol rahi thi na? Mhuje thik se romance karna b nahi ata..<p>

**Tarika:** abhijeet utho.. Mhuje jane do.. Warna main zhor se chilayungi..

**Abhijeet:** accha.. Toh chilake dikao...

**Tarika:** _(& she try to scream)_ shreyaaaa...  
><strong><em>(But abhijeet hold her tightly &amp; kiss her for lips..&amp; stops her.. He kiss her so passionately that first she refuses to kiss back but later she too also hold his face &amp; kiss him.. the same way he does... &amp; suddenly...there was the knock on the door.. They get scared &amp; break apart.. Tarika stand &amp; make her cloths proper.. &amp; abhijeet also get up...)<em>**

**Abhijeet:** Kaun hai..?

**Daya** _(from outside the door)_: arey abhijeet main hu...

_**Abhijeet (says softly):**_ yeh b na.. hamesha galat time pe ata hai...

**tarika:** challo abhijeet darwaza khol k aao...

**abhijeet:** main abi ata hu.. tu m yahi pe raho...

_**(& he opens the door... a little bit...)**_

**Abhijeet:** kya hai daya...?

**Daya:** kuch nahi aisehi.. main tumse baat karne k liye aya hu...

**abhijeet:** baat?**_ (very nervous)_**kyun? kya hua?

**daya:** arey kuch nahi...

**abhijeet:** tumari shreya kaha hai...?

**daya:** woh naha rahi hai...**_(try to push open the door)_**challo yaar andhar chalte hai...

**abhijeet:** nahi... tum andhar nahi ja sakte...?

**daya:** _(shocked)_ main andhar nahi ja sakta ? par kyun?

**abhijeet:** _(gets nervous..)_ wo,... wo.. main...

**daya:** _(tries to look inside)_ arey tum mhujse kya chupana chahte ho?

**abhijeet: **kuch nahi daya.. wo kamra thoda gandha hai... tum baad mein aana...

**daya:** kamra gandha hai? challo milke saaf sakte hai.. chalo haato...**_ (& finally he becomes successful to open the door fully & finds tarika ji inside the room... poor abhijeet try to hide his face...)_**  
>ohhhhh.. toh yeh baat hai? abhijeet... isme chupane wali kya baat hai?<p>

**abhijeet:** daya, tumne hamesha galat time pe ane ki kasam khake rakhi hai kya?

**daya:** _(blush & say smilingly)_ sorry abhijeet... mhuje todi pata tha ki tum apni tarika ji k saat ho? sorry tarika ji.. tum dono k romance ka band bhaja diya... :p

**tarika:** _(feels embarrassed & try to go away..)_ m...main... main niche kitche mein jati hu... kuch khane k liye banake lati hu.. aur shreya ko bolna main kitchen mein uska wait kar rahi hu...

**Daya:** thik hai...  
><strong><em>(&amp; she leaves the room...)<em>**  
>sorry abhijeet... mhuje tumpe taras aah raha hai... <em>(&amp; starts laughing...)<em>

**abhijeet:** hanso.. aur hanso...  
>waise tum yaha aye kyun the?<p>

**daya:** arey ha.. main toh batana hi bhol gaya.. ACP sab ne phone kiya tha.. maine bola hum log acche se pohoch gaye.. tension ki koi baat nahi...

**shreya:****_ (enters the room... with hairs wet & left loose... & she is wearing beautiful sleavless kurta & patyala pant... & daya keeps on looking at her killer look...)_** daya... tarika kaha hai?

**_(abhijeet pinch daya as he is quit on shreya's question.. just starring at her...)_**

**daya:** ha... kya puccha tumne?

**shreya:** tarika kaha hai...?

**daya:** _(still starring at her)_ ha...woh.. kitchen mein hai.. usne tumhe bulaya hai...

**shreya:** thik hai.. waise tum dono kya kaoge?

**abhijeet :** aise thande mausam mein... kyun na shreya k haato se pakode ho jaye...? kyun daya...

**daya**_ (wiered & shy as he was caught by abhijeet)_: ha... ha kyun nahi... sh..shreya tum pakode banao...

**shreya** _(smiles)_: thik hai.. abi banake lati hu... **_(& she run to the kitchen downstairs... & daya still feel something... as if to hug her...)_**

**abhijeet:** aheemmmmm... daya, sherya...aaj kuch jyada ki pyari lag rahi hai na...? heinnn?

**daya:** hmmm... ha... _(& wipe his face with his hands)_ abbbbb... main abi fresh hoke ata hu... (**_& he too leaves the room... & run downstairs to the kitchen..)_**

**abhijeet:** ha ha ha... yeh daya b na... _(smiles & says to him self...)_ challo bhayi main b nahake atha hu...


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Abhijeet removes the towel from his suitcase & go to have bath.. Whereas, daya rush downstairs.. To meet shreya.. but he finds tarika with her.. As they were preparing food for them...)_**

**Daya:**_ (unable to control his feelings further.. Stands outside the kitchen.. Thinks within himself)_  
><strong><em>Ohh yeh tarika ji hai yaha.. Ab isse kaise bahar bhej du..!?<em>**

**Shreya:**_ (notices daya standing outside)_ arey daya.. Aap waha bahar kya kar rahe ho.. Kuch chahiye apko?

**Daya:**_ (says innocently)_ abbb.. Ha.. ek glass pani.. bohot pyas lagi hai..

_**(& shreya pour water in one glass for daya.. & daya just keep on starring at shreya.. So tarika feels that she should leave them alone so she leaves the kitchen by telling lye..)**_

**Tarika:** shreya.. Tum thodi dher yaha sambal lo main yeh coffee abhijeet ko deke ati hu..

**Shreya:** ji tarika.. _ (& she hand over the glass to daya)_ Yeh lo daya pani..

**_(Daya feels relived as tarika leaves the kitchen.. He drinks water & go close to shreya..)_**

**Daya:** shreya, sab ho gaya? ya main kuch madadh karu...

**Shreya:**_ (who is blending the flour)_ ha... Pakhode Almost ready hai, bas fry karna baki hai.. Main Yeh parotha bana rahi hu... raat k khane k liye..

**Daya:**_(standing right side of shreya, hold one hand of shreya)_ shreya.. Tum aaj bohot khubsurat lag rahe ho..?

**Shreya:** thank u daya..! Par aaj hi? Roz acchi nahi lagti kya?

**Daya:**_ (nervous)_ ha.. Mera matlab tum roz acchi lagti ho.. Par aaj kuch zyada hi acchi lag rahi ho?**_ (& hold shreya frm back)_**

**Shreya:** daya.. Kya kar rahe ho? Koi dekh lega..

**Daya:** dekhne do..

**Shreya:** _(try to go away..)_ kya..? Daya tum b na.. Tarika aah gayi toh..

**Daya:** _(still holding her more tightly & turn her towards him)_ arey woh apne abhijeet k pas gayi hai.. Agar abhijeet usse jane dega tab wo aayegi na..

**Shreya:** daya.. Phir b.. Chodho mhuje..

**Daya:** _(carry & make her sit on the table on the opposite side...)_

**Shreya:** _(scared & shy..)_ daya..

**Daya:** _(keeps his finger on her lips..)_ shhhhhh.. Kuch maat bolo.. Baas mhuje tumhe dekne do..

**Shreya:**_(shy)_ k..kyun? Aap mhuje aise kyun dekh rahe ho..?

**Daya:** _(hold her face in his hands)_ tum aaj bohot hi khubsurat lag rahi ho.. Tumhe dekh k chand b sharmayega..  
><strong><em>(&amp; he kiss her on her forehead..)<em>**

**Shreya:** _(blush..& keep her hand on his shoulder) shukriya_ daya.. par yeh saab baatein tum baad mein b kar sakte hona. Abi mhuje kam karne do.. Please..

**Daya:** _(also blush) _baad ki baat baad mein.. Pehle iss pal ko jee lete hai..

**_(& he pull her close towards him.. & shreya.. She is sooo scared that he can actually hear her heart beating soo fast..)_**

**Shreya:** daya.. Chodho na.. Mhuje sharam aah rahi hai..

**Daya:** Shreya.. I love you..  
><em><strong>(&amp; he puts his hand on her neck &amp; kiss her..for her lips.. She also hold him &amp; kiss him back..passionately..<strong>_  
><em><strong>They get sooo much carried away that shreya don't even realize that she has to cook.. &amp; tarika was with abhijeet.. So they were alone in the kitchen..<br>Daya & shreya gets intimated towards each other... & by mistake shreya's hand hit The utensil on the table & it falls down & tarika rush to the kitchen.. after hearing the sound...)**_

**Tarika:**_(cums running towards kitchen..)_ shreyaaa.. _(Finds dareya kissing each other & close her eyes & says)_ oooppppssss... i am sorry...

**Abhijeet:** _(cums back of tarika)_ kya hua tarika ji.. Aap bhag k kyun ayi..?  
><em><strong>(&amp; looks at dareya suprisingly)<strong>_

**_(Poor DaReya break apart.. & get embarrassed as abhijeet & tarika look twrds them surprisingly..)_**

**Abhijeet:** ohh toh kitchen mein yeh khana pakh raha hai.. Kyun daya..?

**Tarika:** _(looking at daya & blushing)_

**Daya:** abhijeet.. Tum b na.. Abbb.. Main kamre mein ja raha hu.. _(& leaves the kitchen as he was was embarrassed infront of abhrika)_

**Abhijeet:** arey daya.. Kaha ja rahe ho..? Daya..  
>Tarika tum apna kam kar lo.. Main zara yeh daya ki tang kich k ata hu..<p>

**Tarika:** _(smile)_ abhijeet tum b kabi nahi sudroge..  
><em>(&amp; she walks towards shreya.. Who is standing wth her head down as she is scared that now abhijeet &amp; tarika will let everyone know about us..)<em>  
>Shreya.. Sharmao maat... Relax.. <em>(keeps her hand on shreya's shoulder)<em> Take it easy

**Shreya:** _(embarrassed)_ ji.. Tarika main..main fresh hoke ati hu..


	7. Chapter 7

**_Shreya join the kitchen & they together finish the work.  
>Tarika takes a plate full of pakhodha &amp; go out in the garden, where Duo were sitting surrounding the camp fire...<em>**

**tarika:** yeh lo.. garma garam pakhode.. shreya k haato se...

**daya** _(who is busy talking to abhijeet turn towards tarika...)_ yeh lo abhijeet.. tumari tarika ji pakora leke aah gayi...

**abhijeet:** _(smiles)_ aaye... tarika ji... shreya kaha hai?

**tarika:** wo chatni aur coffee leke aah rahi hai...

**daya:** tum log rukho main shreya ki madad karke ata hu...

**abhijeet:** ha.. jaldi anna ha... warna main sare pakore kha jayunga..

**daya:** ha ha thik hai.. thik hai..**_ (& he go inside the house... to help shreya... they soon come out together... along with chatni & coffee..)_**

**Abhijeet:** _(see them coming together)_ yeh lo.. hamare pyar couples aah gaye...

**_(they come & keep the plate on the tiny table & sit together...)_**

**tarika:** shreya.. tum sach mein bohot lucky ho... daya shaddi k baad b tumari aisehi madadh karege.. kyun daya?

**daya:** abbb... haa.. kyun nahi.. waise tali ek haat se nahi bhajti, dono haato ki zaroorat hoti hai...

**shreya:** waise hi.. shaddhi wo pavitr bandhan hota hai,. jismein pati aur patni ko milke rishta aur gar dono sambalna hota hai..

**_(tarika & abhijeet surprisingly look at each other after listening to daya & shreya's words...) _**

Abhijeet: wah.. shreya.. tum sach mein bohot hi samajdar ho...  
>yaar daya, main kuch hu tumare liye.. jo tumhe shreya jaisi pyar karne wali ladki mili hai...<p>

**(daya look at shreya and she blush as abhijeet praise her...)**

**shreya:** bhaiya aap b na... kuch b bol dete ho... (looks at daya in a naughty way & say) jisse tariff karni hai woh toh...

**daya:** (look at her & blush like anything)

**tarika:** kyun daya? tum meri chand jaisi shreya ki tariff kyun nahi karte?

**daya:** tarika... tariff karne k liye sabdh hi nahi hai mere pass.. jab yeh mere samne hoti hai toh.. toh main puri duniya ko bhul jatha hu...

**abhijeet:** (laughs) shreya...ab toh kuch ho na...?

**(Abhrikha starts laughing as shreya looks at daya & gave a cute smile to each other...)**

**Daya:** abb... challo yaar... ab bas b karo.. jaldi se pakhora khate hai.. warna meri pyari shreya ko phir se garam karna padega..

**abhijeet:** ha.. challo jaldi karo.. mhuje b bohot zor se bhook lagi hai...

**(all 4 of they start hogging the pakhoda's & daya.. slowly moves a bit close to shreya... & the other side Abhrika romace.. as they feed each other.. by sitting under one blanket...)**

**daya:** (says softly to shreya) yeh pakhode bohot hi tasty hai... maan kar raha hai.. tumare haat chum lu...

**shreya:** (surprisingly look at daya & blush): daya... ab yaha shuru maat hona.. please...

**daya:** (smiles) ha.. dont worry... puri raat bakhi hai... :p

**shreya:** (looks at him with eyes wide open...) kya?

**daya:** kuch nahi... (smiles at her)

**shreya:** tum b na... kuch b...

**abhijeet:** Ahemmmm... daya, yeh romance bohot hua... kyun na hum hog koi game khele... jaise...

**tarika:** jaise anthakshari...?

**daya:** ha.. kyun nahi...

**abhijeet:** arey antakshari nahi... mhuje gane gana nahi atha...

**tarika:** jhutte...uss din toh tum lab main ashique 2 k gane gunguna rahe the...

**abhijeet:** ha.. tarika ji.. woh toh... main aisehi..

**shreya:** aisehi hi nahi bhaiya... aapko tarika ji k liye gana ganna hoga...

**daya:** abhijeet, please yaar... (says in his ears) tarika ji kush hoke kiss degi...

**abhijeet:** (shockingly look at daya) kya?

**daya:** (smiles) ha.. aur nahi toh kya.. jaldi karo...

**(& they start singing songs.. make fun, pull each others leg... & after a long time... the beautiful brides of duo leave them as they have to prepare dinner...)**

**tarika:** challo yaar.. ab tum dono baatein karo... main aur shreya andhar ja rahe hai... shreya tum kitchen sambal lo.. main nahake athi hu...

**shreya:** ji tarika.. aap aaram se nahake aah jaye.. tab tak main shuru kar deti hu...

**tarika:** ok thik hai... (& they stand up & walk towards the door)

**abhijeet:** rukho... tarika ji, main b aatha hu...

**daya: **(looks and shreya & they blush at each other) ab...abhijeet tum kaha ja rahe ho? tarika akheli naha sakti hai... kyun tarika?

**tarika:** ha daya... abhijeet tum yaahi daya k paas bheto ya phir shreya ki madadh karne k liye kitche mein jao...

**abhijeet:** (nervous) ji nahi... m..main yahi pe thik hu...

**daya:** challo main b nahake atha hu...

**abhijeet:** arey tum sab log ja rahe ho? main akhela yaha pe kya krunga...? main b andhar bhetke TV dekh leta hu...

**daya:** thik hai.. challo...

**(& all 4 of them move inside the house... daya & shreya go to their rooms to have bath & abhijeet lye on the sofa watching TV as shreya is busy cooking food...)**

**abhijeet** (who is watching TV, suddenly hears daya screaming & calling out shreya): Arey shreya...

**shreya:** ji abhijeet...

**abhijeet:** daya tumhe bula raha hai...

**shreya:** (just tired) heyyy bagwan... yeh daya b na... mhuje yaha itna sara kaam hai aur yeh... (& wash her hands) abhijeet... tum meri ek help karoge?

**abhijeet:** ha batao...shreya...

**shreya:** main daya ko dekh k athi hu.. tab tak aap yeh pyaz katoge?

**abhijeet:** (shockingly loos at shreya with eyes wide open) kya? pyaaazzz...?... thik hai...

**shreya:** thank u so much... (& screams as she runs towards the room) "ha daya... main aah gayi... chilana bandh karo..."

**(Pooor abhijeet... dont know how to deal with it.. thinks.. "pyaaz...?! maine toh life mein kabi b khana nahi banaya hai.. yeh kaise karu..."... )**

**tarika:** (who is suppose to move out of her room finds shreya rushing towards her bed room) shreya... kya hua?

**shreya:** pata nahi,... daya bula raha hai... lagta hai towel bhul k gaye... aap please jaldi se nicche jao.. abhijeet ki madadh karne k liye.. woh kitchen mein pyaaz khat rahe hai...)

**tarika:** (shocked) kya? anhijeet aur kitche mein...? hey bagwan.. kitchen toh gaya...  
>shreya tum tumare bacche ko sambal lo.. main mere bacche ko sambalne k liye jati hu...<p>

**shreya:** ha...

**(daya screaming from inside the bath room..."shreyaaaaa... jaldi aah jao yaar.. mera towel do.."...)**

**ha baba... aah gayi... (& she rush inside the room..)**

daya.. tum b na... baccho jaise harkate karte ho... apna towel leke nahi ja sakte?

**daya: (who is wise enough... who purposely kept towel out & had gone to have bath...) **yaar please... main bhul gaya... please jaldi karo... mhuje thand lag rahi hai...

**shreya:** ha ek sec.. de rahi hu... (& she take the towel from the bed & go to give him) yeh lo...

**(daya who is half naked, with only shorts... hold her hand & pull her inside the bathroom... & hug her tightly... & shreya... who is unable to control her self... close her eyes... as her heart beats really fast...)**

**shreya:** choddho daya... mhuje... mhuje jane do...

**daya:** (still hold her more tightly) nahi...

**shreya:** choddho daya... (trying hard... finally manage to run away from daya's arms...)

**daya:** (smiles & says to him self...) yeh shreya b na... sharmathi bohot hai... ha ha ha... :)

**(shreya rush downstairs..& finds tarika standing outside the kitchen & starring at abhijeet as he is trying hard to cut the onion with tears in eyes...)**

**shreya:** kya hua tarika..? tum yaha q khadi ho?

**tarika:** bechare abhijeet ko dekh k haassi aahu rahi hai... ha ha ha...

**abhijeet:** (who is badly irritated) ha ha.. haaso tarika ji.. aur haaso..

**tarika:** (walks inside the kitchen) abhijeet tum sach mein khana banate huye aur b cute lag rahe ho...

**abhijeet:** (smiles a bit)

**(daya enters the kitchen & finds abhijeet in that condition... & starts laughing) **daya ab tum b shuru ho jao...

**daya:** abhijeeetttt.. mhuje tumari iss halat par taras aah rahi hai...

**abhijeet:** saale... rukh... (& they starts running back of each other... & tarika & shreya laughs..)

**tarika:** yeh dono kabi nahi sudrege... chaalo.. hum aapna kam karte hai...

**shreya:** ha.. tarika.. maine sab kuch ready kiya hai, bas parotha... fry karna hai...

**(& they finish cooking food... & duo finally stop irritating each other & all four of them sit together & have dinner.. it is almost 11:00.. as they finish their dinner... tarika & shreya clean the table.. wash the utensils... clean the kitchen & get free...)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**(& they finish cooking food... & duo finally stop irritating each other & all four of them sit together & have dinner.. it is almost 11:00.. as they finish their dinner... tarika & shreya clean the table.. wash the utensils... clean the kitchen & get free...)**_

**_(Both of them are so tired, that they just wanna rest now.. )_**

**Tarika:** challo shreya.. Sone chalte hai..

**Shreya:** ha.. Waise b main bohot thak chuki hu..

**Tarika:** _(looks upstairs & finds duo waiting for them..& she think of irritating them more..) _abbb.. Shreya.. Ek min rukho..

**Shreya:** ha tarika kya hua?

**Tarika:** kyun na hum bahar thehel k aye.. Thodi excersise b ho jayegi.

**Shreya:** par tarika...

**Tarika:** par war kuch nahi.. Tuje baad me samjati hu.. Challo..

**Shreya:** ok thik hai.. _(& they move out..)_

**_(Duo watch them going out & they get irritated..)_**

**Daya:** abhijeet yeh tarika b na.. _(looks at abhijeet)_  
>Kya zaroorat thi shreya ko leke jane ki..<p>

**Abhijeet:** da..daya.. Meri tarika ji b toh gayi hai..

**Daya:** abhijet mhuje lagta hai tum tarika ji ko bohot than karte ho isliye woh tumare pas nahi anna chahti hai..

**Abhijeet:** th..than.. Ha.. Ab aisa mauka dobara thodi milega than karne ka, waise tum b shreya ka wait kar rahe the na,  
>Kitchen wala scene continue karne k liye...<p>

**Daya:** ab..abhijeet.. Abb.. Challo kidki se unhe dekhte hai..

**Abhijeet:** yeh mere sawal ka jawab nahi hai..

**Daya:** abb.. Tum yahi rukho main ja raha hu.._(& he leaves him & go inside the room)_

**Abhijeet:** ha ha ha.. Daya sharmao.. Aur sharmao.. Chupe rustam..

**_(& he also go behind of daya.. Inside the room to took at shreya & tarika.._**  
><strong><em>Shreya &amp; tarika who are taking d walk on the footpath notice duo near the window who are standing with upset faces..)<em>**

**Tarika** _(notices them)_: dekha shreya.. Bola tha na, yeh dono, hum dono ko pareshan karne k liye intazaar kar rahe hai..

**Shreya** _(laughs)_: ha tarika.. Par unka toh haq banta hai na..

**Tarika:** ha... Isliye toh aur thadapne do..

**Shreya** _(shocked)_: tarika, aap b na..

**_(& they give high 5.._**  
><strong><em>Poor duo waiting when they will come in the room..)<em>**

**tarika: **shreya.. waya pe log kitne acche se Christmas manate hoge...**  
><strong>**_(& they both look around.. the houses, the trees are fully decorated with lights... & the mild snow on it... its just beautiful scene ever..)_**

**shreya:** ha tarika.. aisa lag raha hai... jaise hum kisi European country mein hai...

**tarika: **ha.. waise.. inh dono ki choice acchi hai na... vacation spot choose b aisa kiya, jo sach mein romantic hai...

**shreya:** aur yaha jab barf girti hogi tab kitnaaccha lagta hoga na... kitna pyaara.. romantic...

**tarika:** ha.. mhuje toh yeh sab ek sapna lagta hai...

**Shreya:** ha.. mhuje bi... waise Tarika, Ek baat pucchu..?

**Tarika:** ha puccho na..

**Shreya:** tumne.. Abhijeet bhaiyya k saat... I mean tumne kabi waisa kuch socha hai..

**Tarika:** jaise? Kiss? Ha.. Woh toh bohot bar..

**Shreya:** I mean kiss k agey..

**Tarika:** kiya toh nahi hai par.. _(Tells her in ears...)_ par soacha bohot hai..  
>Kyunki abhijeet toh kabi puchega nahi... Mhuje ki karna hoga..<p>

**Shreya:** _(ask haughtily)_ kyun? Abhijeet bhaiya itne darpok hai?

**Tarika:** darpok nahi.. Woh toh har baat par sharmate hai.. Ta..tarika ji k agey kuch bol hi nahi patey..

**Shreya:** _(smiles)_

**Tarika:** _(finds shreya's questions & the smile on her face something unusuall..)_ waise shreya.. Tum yeh sab q puch rahi ho?  
>Kahi tumara iradha, kuch aur toh nahi..<p>

**Shreya:**_ (puts her head down & blush)_

**Tarika:** batao na.. Sharmao maat..

**Shreya:** waise iradha kuch galat nahi hai.. Bas ek baat ka dar hai..

**Tarika:** kis bat ka dar shreya?

**Shreya:** ki kahi mhujse koi galti na ho jaye..

**Tarika:**_ (keeps one hand on her shoulder)_ tum daya par bharosa karti ho na..?

**Shreya:** kudh se jyada.. Bas usse kona nahi chahti...

**Tarika:** khona toh main b abhijeet ko mhi chahti.. par jab uski yadash jati hai.. dar lagta hai kahi woh mhuje na bhul jaye..

**shreya:** tarika, tum abhijeet ki jaan ho.. wo kudh ko bula sakta hai par tumhe nahi.. so relax!

**tarika:** & u also dnt wrry shreya.. Daya dusre ladko jaisa nahi hai..

**Shreya:** pata hai tarika..

**Tarika:** toh phir kis baat ka darr..?

**Shreya:** thanx tarika..

**Tarika:** waise ek baat hai shreya..

**Shreya:** kya?

**Tarika:** aaj raat mere saat kya hoga woh mhuje pata nahi hai..

**Shreya:** tarika.. Kuch b karo par bed se nicche maat giro..

**_(& they laugh so badly & loudly.. & shreya notices that duo are not there near the window)_**

**Shreya:** tarika mhuje lagta hai ab hum dono ko andhar jhana chahiye..  
>Daya aur abhijeet b nahi hai waha..<p>

**Tarika:** hope so ki so gaye, warna kudh to soyege nahi aur hum dono ko b sone nahi dege..  
>Already bohot thak chuki hu...<p>

**Shreya:** _(as they move towards the house)_ ha... Main b

**_(and they move inside the house...)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Tarika & shreya, enter the house & they walk upstairs where their room are..)**_

**Shreya:** good nyt tarika..

**Tarika:** good nyt shreya.. All the best..

**Shreya:** woh q ?

**Tarika:** aaj tum pehli baar.. Ahemmm.. I mean daya k saat.. Toh..

**Shreya:** hmmm.. Ha  
>In that case, mere taraf se b apko All the best.. Abhijeet aur aap b ek saat..<p>

**Tarika:** in that case, tumhe abhijeet ko wish karna hai.. Kyunki woh toh tarika ji... K agey kuch bol hi nahi pata hai...

**Shreya & tarika:** _(laughs..)_ ha ha ha..

**Shreya:** ok tarika.. Subah baat karenge..

**Tarika:** ha.. Challo bye..

**_(& they entire their rooms.. Tarika in abhijeets room. & shreya in daya's room..)_**

**_(As shreya enter the room, she finds the lights off..& daya resting on bed.. She thinks he is sleeping & go near him & sit..)_**

**Shreya:** _(kisses daya on his forehead with tears in eyes..)_

**Daya:** _(feels her warm lips on his cold chilled body..& wakes up.._  
><em>As shreya was above to go he holds her hand &amp; stops her..)<em> shreya, kya hua?

**Shreya:** _(quit confused, turns back towards daya..)_ daya.. Aap..aap toh so rahe the na?

**Daya:** ha.. Par tumhe kya hua?

**Shreya:** kuch nahi.. Bass aaj apko dekh k aisehi aak bar ayi..

**Daya:** _(surprisingly gets up & sits..)_ par kyun..?

**Shreya:** _(holds his hand..) _daya.. maine sapne mein b nahi socha tha.. ki mhuje aap jaisa pyar karne wala apne zindagi mein milega.. main apki abhari hu...

**daya: **shreya... yeh tum kya keh rahi ho..? main toh apka abhari hu... meri zindagi mein kya kya hua hai.. woh shayed tumhe pata nahi hai...

**shreya:** _(looks blank at daya & in her eyes.. the fear of loosing daya can b clearly seen...) _kya hua daya? kya hua tumare zindagi mein... ? main janna chahti hu...

**daya:** toh sunho... _(& he sits properly at the side of shreya)_

_**(& daya tells shreya everything about himself.. his past.. that he is orphan child, who was brought up in an orphan age.. also about his lost love.. he broke his heart twice...**_  
><em><strong>as daya tell her about his past, her eyes are filled with tears.. tears roll over from their eyes...)<strong>_

**shreya:**_ (holds daya's face in her hands..)_ daya.. mere bacche.. aise rote nahi hai.. jo hona tha woh toh ho gaya.._ (& then she sit near daya's feet..below the bed..)_ aise rone se sab thik nhai hoga... sab kuch bhul jao.. aur iss paal ko jeena sikho..

**daya:** shreya... _(holds her hands) m..mu..muuu..mhuje daar lag raha hai..._

**shreya:** kis baat ka dar daya?

**daya:** ki iss bar b tum mhuje chodke na chali jaye.. maine pehle hi bohot saha hai.. ab aur himaat nahi hai mhujme...

**shreya:** _(sits close to daya... on the bed.. holds his hand...)_ daya.. main apse bohot pyar karti hu.. aur main apse wada karti hu... ki marte dum thak apka saat nahi chodungi... aur apse humesha pyar karungi... _(& she hold daya in her arms as his head rest on her shoulder...)_ Relax daya.. jo hua usse bhul jao.._ (& she wipes his tears)_ aur hum yaha chuttiya manane aye hai na.. ha... ab aap so jao.. (& make him lye on the bed) thik hai... aur pyare pyare sapno main kho jao...

**daya:** _(lying on bed.. says naughtily)_ kiske sapno mein? _(shreya starers at him on his comments)_ jab ki mere sapna mere aako k samne... mere pass hai... toh main kiske sapne dekhu..?

**shreya:** daya.. tum b na... challo batein banana chodh do... kal uthke baate karenge..

**daya:** hmmm... ha... aur tum b so jao...

**shreya:** ha.. par ek min rukho.. main... main bag main se aur ek shawl leke ati hu... yaha thand bohot hai.. lagta hai bohot barf gir rahi hai bahar...

**daya:** ha... pata nahi yaha k log kaise rehte hai yaha pe...

_**(& shreya removes the shawl from the bag & daya just stares at her.. thinking... how can anyone be so sweet... so cute, caring & beautiful... & a mild smile comes on his face...)**_

**shreya:** yeh lo daya.. isse upar se lapeth lo... warna apko aur thand lagegi..

_**(& daya takes it from her hand.. & wears it over... & lye on the bed... & shreya puts blanket over both of them... & she too lye on the bed..)**_

**daya:** _(naughtily)_ shreya.. pass mein aah jao na.. darr lag raha hai mhujse..?

**shreya:** n..na..nahi toh...

**daya:** toh?

**_(Poor shreya has no option but to move a bit close to daya.. & daya make her lye in his arms... shreya.. who is shivering... feels relived.. warn in his arms.. & she too hug him... & daya kiss her on forehead...)_**

**shreya: **I love you daya...

**daya:** I love you too...meri princess... ab so jate hai..

_**(& they feel asleep... and when the night passes on they hardly realize...**_

_**as the morning rise... shreya wake up... & finds daya missing from the bed, she freshen up her self & rush out to search him... & finds tarika coming out of room...)**_

**shreya:** good morning.. tarika...

**tarika:** good morning shreya..

**shreya:** tarika, tumne daya ko dekha hai?

**tarika:** shreya, daya b nahi hai?

**shreya:** matlab...?

**tarika:** ha... main jab subah uthi toh abhijeet bed pe nahi tha..

**shreya:** ha.. yahi mere saat b hua.. par yeh dono ja kaha sakte hai.. wo b bina bataye...

**tarika:** challo... nicche jakhe unke dundte hai...

**_(& as they were going down they get some burnt smell... & they look at each other...)_**

**tarika:** iska matlab.. shreya...

**shreya:** woh dono kitchen mein hai...

**shreya & tarika say together:** Ohhhh Nooo...!

_**(& they rush to the kitchen & finds duo there... cooking less & messing up the kitchen more...)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**(& they rush to the kitchen & finds duo there... cooking less & messing up the kitchen more...)**_  
><strong><em>Bread toasts are burnt like anything, milk boiling and half pouring out... Eggs are broken and lying..<em>**

_**Tarika & shreya, both are shocked.. They look at each other and wonder how to stop them.**_

**Shreya:** tarika, yeh ho kya raha hai? Yeh breakfast bana rahe hai ya jala rahe hai..?

**Tarika:** mhuje kudh pta nahi shreya, ab yeh socho ki hum aj breakfast kha payege ya nahi..?

_**(& thy look at each other and shook their head..)**_

**_As they were turning back to go, abhijeet notices them.._**

**Abhijeet:** arey tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho?

**Tarika:** hum dono, iss jali huye smell k wajah se niche aye the..  
>Aur yeh tum dono ne kitchen ka kya haal banaya hai?<p>

**Daya:** yehh.. Wo actually Hum dono aap dono k liye breakfast bana rahe the..

**Shreya:** daya.. Tum toh bilkul rehne do.. Lao main banati hu.. Aap dono Challo yaha se..

**Tarika: **ha, challo.. Main aur shreya bana lenge..

**Abhijeet:** arey nahi nahi.. Aaj hum dono k haato se bana hua breakfast try karo..

**Tarika:** _(says in mind) _ha jala hua..  
>Par abhijeet..<p>

**Adi:** par var kuch nahi, tum dono jake table par bheto..  
>Hum bas 5 min mein aye...<p>

**Daya:** ha.. Challo.. Shreya..

_**(& thy forcefully remove them from kitchen..**_  
><em><strong>Poor ladies, faid up with the kiddos.. Sit near the dining table &amp; think what &amp; how will b the breakfast..)<strong>_

_**(Finaly after some time duo comes out with breakfast..)**_

**Abhijeet:** yeh lo breakfast ready..

**Tarika:** bagwan kare achha bana ho..  
><strong>(taste the sandwich)<strong>  
>Woww abhijeet.. Sandwich toh acchi banni hai.. Tumne banayi hai?<p>

**Abhijeet:** abb.. Na..nahi.. Daya ne banayi hai..

**Tarika:** pata tha mhuje.. Waise tumne kya banaya hai?

**Abhijeet:** _(says like a kid)_ chai..!  
><strong><em>(&amp; all starts laughing at him)<em>**

**Shreya:** waise daya, mhuje nahi pata tha ki aap itna accha khana banate ho.

**Abhijeet:** arey shreya.. Tumhe aur b bohot kuch pata chalna baki hai..  
>Kyun daya..?<br>**_(& thy look each other.. As daya looks at him angrily so abhijeet too keeps quit_**  
><strong><em>Shreya &amp; tarika look at them and laugh within them self's..)<em>**

**Tarika:**_ (smilingly)_ abhijeet.. Tum chai acchi bana lete ho..

_**(Abhijeet looks at tarika & blush..)**_  
><strong>Abhijeet:<strong> thank u tarika ji..

_**(As they look at each other & blush, other side, daya purposely touches shreya's feet with his feet..& they quietly look at each other and smile..**_  
><em><strong>Abhijeet notices it &amp; decides to interrupts poor couple.. )<strong>_

**Abhijeet:** ahemmmm.. Daya.. Zara wo butter pas karo..

**Daya:**_ (embarrassed)_ ha.. Yeh lo..  
><strong><em>(&amp; thy finish their breakfast quickly.. Its almost 9:00)<em>**

**Abhijeet: **challo bhai, ab yeh breakfast toh ho gaya... Ab sab log jaldi se tayar hoke nicche aah jao..  
>Main b tayar hone k liye jata hu..<p>

**Tarika:** _(look at shreya surprisingly)_ tayar hoke aah jao...?  
>Par kyun..?<p>

**Abhijeet:** arey tarika ji, aap b na, hum log yaha chuttiya manane aye hai.. Toh gumne chalege na.. Yaha bhete todhi ragenge..

**Daya:** ha, aur isliye humne socha ki kyun na hum dono tumhe shopping pe le jaye..

**Tarika:** woooowww! Shopping...!  
>Waise abhijeet, aaj tumare dimag mein aisi idea ayi kaha se..?<p>

**Abhijeet:** _(quite nervous)_ wo.. Hmmmmm... Idea.. Yeh daya ka tha..

**Tarika:** pata tha mhuje... Dekha shreya.. Tum sach mein bohot lucky ho..  
><em>(Says in shreya's ears)<em> daya ko lutne ka aaj accha mauka hai.. All the best!

_**(& shreya puts her head down & smiles beautifully...)**_

**Abhijeet:** ab tum log yahi batein karti rahege ya tayar b hoke ayege..?

**Tarika:** ha, ha.. Challo sab log jaldi karo.. Main toh bohot excited hu..!

**_(& they rush to their rooms & have bath & get ready.. Poor duo gets ready fast & wait for the ladies outside the guest house..)_**

**Abhijeet:** daya yeh ladkhiya b na..  
>Kitna time lete hai..<p>

**Daya:** ab pyaar kiya hai toh zhelna padega na..

**Abhijeet:** ha bhai.. Kisi ne sach hi kaha hai, shadi karo toh pachtao,

**Daya:** aur na karo toh b pachtao..

_**(& they laugh, mean time the beautiful ladies dress up in some winter clothes & thy look like pretty dolls..**_  
><em><strong>Duo are just starring at them.. But tarika breaks the silence)<strong>_

**Tarika:** challo abhijeet, zaldi chalte hai..

**Daya:** ha.. Jaldi se tum log gadhi mein bheto.. Bahar bohot thand hai..

**Abhijeet:** yeh toh kuch nahi daya, isse b bohot hoti hai (& he too sits in the car, side of daya)

**_They go towards the mall area, mall road, visit the temples there, do plenty of shopping in the shopping Center, have lunch together._**  
><strong><em>It looks so cute to see abhijeet &amp; tarika walking together &amp; at the back daya &amp; shreya holding hands of each other, blushing..as they walk...<em>**  
><strong><em>It looks as if they are honey moon couples..<em>**

**_Whole day they do plenty of shopping, site seeing, visit churches, temples, etc.._**  
><strong><em>&amp; as they reach back to guest house its almost 7:30 pm..<em>**  
><strong><em>All four of they get down &amp; rush inside the house.. As the whether is damn cold..<em>**


End file.
